LOTM: Dark Skies S3 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen facing down against Andrak in Canterlot High School) Andrak: What do you think about your friends' new looks? Cuteness can't be manufactured you know. Seris: They're not cute man. Andrak: Then you're just blind then. (Andrak points toward the heroes, causing the Pures to roar and rush toward them) Andrak: Oh, and be careful! Kill these things and you destroy that person's soul. Cloe: Dammit! Seris: Can these things even be knocked out?! Tommy: We're gonna have to try! (Several of the pure shadows rush at the heroes, Cloe creates a psychic barrier to block several of the shadows) Andrak: Well look who's using her powers! Too bad Garrick died before he could see it! Cloe: *Groans* Ashley: *charges up energy* SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!! (Ashley unleashes a psychic that knocks Andrak though a wall knocking him outside) Marion: Is he still- AHH!! (Marion sees a Shadow about attack her, but the shadow is shot by Rex who has his blaster set for stun) Rex: Damnit! *Pistol whips a shadow* These things are everywhere! Lexi: We need a way to keep the shadow students at bay, while fighting Andrak! (Masaru and Nagisa are seen punching, kicning, facing off against shadows side by side) Masaru: Damn it! Get *Punch* out of *Kick* MY WAY!! *Punch* Brody: Guys we need to split up now before Andrak comes back! Cloe: He's right! How are we- Nathan: ANDRAK'S MINE!!! *Rushes outside* Seris: STOP YOU IDIOT!! *Rushes after him* Brody: Hang on guys! *Rushes outside to* Cloe: Come on guys! Danny come on! Daniel: RIght let's go! (Cloe and Daniel all follow the 3 as they rush outside to engade Andrak) Tommy: *Knocks out a Shadow* This is not right at all... Ashley: LOOK!! (Ashley shoots a psychic blast at a pure Shadow that was about to attack Tommy) Tommy: WHOA! Ashley: Don't worry! It was a low blow, its still alive! Tommy: Good... Any idea how to stop this? Ashley: Nothing expect fight them off for now. Tommy: Better then nothing I guess. Hope the others are okay against Andrak. (The others are then seen battling Andrak outside) Andrak: You know, you kids really are becoming quite the inconvenience for us. Nathan: AH SHUT UP! (Nathan pushes Andrak away with a wave of water) Andrak: How do you expect to do anything with simple splashes of water you goddamn walking mop!? Nathan: May not be much, but it's all I need to get payback for everything you did to me! Andrak: Come at me then Aqua boy! I'll slaughter you just like I did to your crew! (The heroes charge toward Andrak, who flips over them before landing with a shockwave, knocking everyone down) Andrak: Hold still! (Andrak thrusts his hand toward the 5, launching a collection of tendrils that wrap around them as they proceed to electrocute them all) Andrak: Weak, just like Garrick! Brody: Gah! Jesus...I- Seris: Godd-dammit! (Andrak smiles in delight) Andrak: He died like a dog you know. I watched it all happen. (Cloe is seen wincing in pain as flashes of Garrick are seen) Andrak: Screaming like a little bitch as that energy tore through his flesh and bone like butter. And then, poof...Nothing but ash! Cloe: SHUT UP YOU FREAK!! (Cloe charges up a large amount of psychic power and launches toward Andrak which hits him directly) Daniel: THAT GOT HIM!! (The smoke clears shows Andrak starts to regenerate) Cloe: No! Andrak: Oh yes! That was so weak little girl! Garrick wasted his time on you! (Cloe growls but then takes notice of incoming attacks as she brings up her barrier. She shields herself from several laser shots as Andrak's Dark Rangers come in) Brody: Crap! More of those guys! Andrak: Aren't Specter's children beautiful!? Kill them kiddies! (The Dark Rangers are about to attack when suddenly several shots knock some down) Andrak: What the!? (Both sides look to where the shots came from. Bwynraya is seen atop a building holding her pistols out) Andrak: WHAT!?!?! YOU!?!?!? (Bwynraya jumps off the building and lands infront of the heroes) Bwynraya: That's right. Me. Andrak: YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!!!! Bwynraya: Is that what you told Alkorin? How will he react to find out you lied to him. Andrak: It won't be a lie much longer!! DIE!! (Andrak fires several sphares of darkness at her when an ice wall is created infront of her) Seris: Bwynraya what are you doing!? Bwynraya: Making my rebellion official. You guys take care of Andrak. I'll deal with the Dark Rangers. (Bwynraya jumps in the air and fires several shots at the Dark Rangers. They all look at her as she lands) Bwynraya: COME ON AND GET ME!! TRY AND TAKE YOU FAILURE OF A CAPTAIN'S PLACE BY TRYING TO KILL ME!!! *runs* (The Dark Rangers, wanting to be Alkorin's 2nd all run after her) Andrak: HEY!! COME BACK HERE NOW!!! … BAH! WHO NEEDS THEM?! Brody: LION FIRE ARMOR MODE!! *Goes Lion Fire ModE* Now its just you and us Andrak! Andrak: Bring ALL the heroes you want! You'll ALL fail!! (Andrak's ooze further spreads across his body, increasing his power. Cloe then slowly begins to feel a strange energy force emanating from Andrak. More notably, his mask.) Cloe: Wait a minute... Andrak: DIE! (Andrak sprouts claws before rushing toward the heroes who dodge his attack, enraging him) Andrak: Come ON! Don't be such pussies! FIGHT ME LIKE THE HEROES YOU ARE! Seris: So be it! (Seris slams the ground, sending off a sheet of ice that trails over to Andrak, freezing over his legs and shattering them before he quickly regenerates. Cloe then fires a Psy blast that hits Andrak's mask, chipping a small bit off, causing him to recoil and scream) Andrak: GAH NO!!! Cloe: I got it! It's his mask! Brody: What? Cloe: The source of his power! Andrak: GODDAMMIT! (Andrak summons countless gates that fire on the heroes, who are blocked off by a psychic barrier) Andrak: Well heroes, how does it feel!? (The heroes watch as Andrak closes in) Andrak: How does it feel to be deconstructed?! To be the victim?! Brody: We can't win in this situation! Every strike just causes his strength to increase! Andrak: Garrick wouldn't want you to hide! Prove yourselves as heroes and FIGHT! (Cloe growls before dropping the barrier and firing a blast that blows Andrak's arm off before she fires another that blows off his left leg before he's hit by a few more blasts. Soon, he regenerates.) Andrak: WEAK! (A sudden blast hits his mask once again, causing a small crack to begin to form, causing him to recoil again) Andrak: Raaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ENOUGH!!!!! (Andrak release large power that knocks all the heroes away. After words the heroes are all seen on the ground. Cloe looks and see Daniel. She crawls over to him) Cloe: D...Danny... You gotta get... Get up... Daniel: Cloe... He... *Gasp* (Andrak is seen coming toward the two as he start to regenerate) Andrak: Well well well… Look at this... You two were together when we first met... But now... You hurt me, and found the truth... And for that.... You will die. Here. AND NOW!!! (Andrak starts to charge up energy. Cloe too weak to fight and Daniel to weak to run, just look in fear as the prepares to fire) Andrak: GOOD BYE HEROES!!! (He launches his attack Cloe and Daniel look away. however the attack never hits. They look away and they are shocked by what they see. In front of them is Jane who's in the air, trapped in the energy) Jane: *Agonizing scream* Cloe: J-JANE!!! Daniel: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! Jane: *Agonizing scream* ........ *Looks at Daniel and Cloe* ... *Sad smile* hehe... Sorry guys... Looks like I'll miss the victory... Cloe: N... No... Jane: D-Danny.... Take care of Cloe for me... You are... You are the best thing that ever happened to her... Daniel: Jane... You can't... Jane: Cloe... Please... survive this... Live a good life..... I... I love you. Cloe: *Tearful* Jane... (Suddenly a shadow ball goes though the energy and though Jane, resulting in a hole though her stomach) Cloe: AHH!!! (The energy trapping Jane vanishes as she fall to the ground, dead. Daniel and Cloe just stare) Daniel: No... No.... (The heroes from inside all rush out see and see what just happened) Kotoko: *Gasps* Jack: J...Jane??? Marion: *Tearful* Jane??? Masaru: This... this isn't.... Andrak: Well. Not who I was aimmimg for. But that girl was useless anyway. Its a favor to the universe. Daniel: *Gets up* She... Was NOT USELESS!! Brody: SHE WAS OUR FRIEND!!! Seris: Andrak... (Suddenly the pure Shadows from the school all rush to Andrak's side) Andrak: Well heroes. Think you STILL have any shot at winning?? Daniel: We are not gonna give damn you!! We are gonna- (Suddenly Daniel goes quiet as he notices the wind starts to shift around. Andrak takes notice of this to. They also feel a strange energy. Ashley looks and finds the source) Ashley: Guys? You're friend. *Points to Cloe* (The group all looks at Cloe who's standing there with the horrified expression of what had happened to Jane as she stares at her body) Cloe: *In her mind* .... First... It was Lenius.... The Shadow virus killed him.... Then... My best friend... Marion... Taking by monsters who tortured her.... Then Garrick, the closest thing I had to a mentor... He died saving us all.... And now.... Jane.... The girl who loved me... Died... Saving me... Saving me..... (Cloe's hair start to flow around as she stares) Cloe: *In her mind* If only I used my powers more... If only I wasn't so afraid of them... If only I was stronger... There might have been a chance I... I could... Jane... You died saving me cause I couldn't save myself... I was too weak... I.. I can't let that happen to anyone... To anyone else... (A light forms in her fore head) Cloe: *in her mind* I'll use every thing I have... I'll defeat these Shadows... I... I feel it slipping. (Suddenly Cloes eyes turn pure white. Andrak is confused as to what is going on. Camera whos Jane's dead body before going to Cloe again) Cloe: *Grabs her head* I... I WON'T WATCH THIS... ANYMOOOORE!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (As Cloe lets out a loud scream, a beam of light shoots out her forehead as she powerful gusts of wind shoot out as well. The heroes all look and feel MASSIVE Amounts of pure psychic energy. Even Andrak himself looks shocked by this) Andrak: What... Is this??? (Far away onboard one of the Order flag ships, Agent's California and Nevada just stay in place as they to can feel the energy despite being so far away) Cal:.... You feel it to. Right? Nevada: Yes... I do. Its our baby. (On Coursaunt, Cloe's birth parent's Calvin and Catherine are seen in their home. Calvin's in the kitchen while Catherine drinks some tea. She's about to drink it when she gasps and drops her cup, which makes it shatter) C. Carter: Catherine? Are you all right honey? Catherine:..... Cloe. (Back at Canterlot City the heroes all look at Cloe. She is seen floating in the air, green aura surrounding her, her arms speared out and eyes closed. Cloe opens her eyes, showing they are pure white as she looks ahead with a blink expression) Daniel: (Narrating) It is something we've seen since Cloe was only 5 years old. Though her fights with Cyclonis, Kuril, and even her own mother, Cloe has shown to have amazing psychic potential and power. But that power was never fully controlled. (Andrak and the pure shadows look in this shock) Daniel: (Narrating) Now. Over a decade of preparing, Cloe has unleashed her ultimate psychic power. And now she seeks to end the Shadow threat, once and for all. (Cloe's hand glow with psychic energy as Cloe just stares ahead) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts